In a self-service commodity data input system, the commodity registration by a cashier can be simplified by enabling a customer carrying a computing device having a wireless communication function to scan data of a commodity (product) the customer wants to purchase through the computing device.
In an electronic commerce system, information of a commodity related to a commodity to be purchased by the customer is provided to the customer for promotion of sales.
It would be desirable if effectiveness of the promotion can be quantitatively obtained by a retailer or a manufacturer of the commodity. In addition, it would be more desirable if such effectiveness can be obtained through secure data communication.